While playing golf, a golfer utilizes a number of accessories to follow proper etiquette, such as a small, often favorite maker for marking the ball on the green and a divot tool for repairing divots on the green from approach shots. Another accessory that all golfers use is a tee that that supports a golf ball for driving.
The small accessories that a golfer utilizes while playing golf can be used quite frequently. Therefore, it can be inconvenient to store and carry such items in a golf bag, which is often at a remote location from the golfer when accessories are needed.
The practical choices for the golfer are to either carry numerous accessories in the pockets of his or her clothing or to utilize any of a number of accessory carries that are currently available. Carrying accessories in the pockets of a golfer's clothing is generally not a favorable option, because many golf accessories such as divot repair tools and tees have sharp portions. Such sharp portions can jab or poke a golfer at times and adversely affect his or her swing while driving, chipping or putting the ball. Otherwise, such sharp portions can damage a golfer's clothing. Accessories that are of a small size, such as ball markers, make them difficult to locate among other objects that may be in a golfer's pockets.
There are a number of accessory carriers that have been developed for golfers. Examples of such accessory carriers and related items can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,426 to Hatch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,519 to Gammon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,237 to Grinder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,877 to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,196 to Plummer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,239 to Wait, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,842 to Tamaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,777 to Borden et U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,647 to Notarmuzi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,683 to Tate, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,708 to Kimball, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,853 to Brewster, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,621 to Gschwimd, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,280 to Arenburg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,934 to Ohama, U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,201 to Marston et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,911 to Freer.
The present invention is directed to a pocket caddy for carrying golf accessories that can conveniently be clipped to a golfer's belt or golf bag for easy access to frequently used golf accessories.